waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Items
Grab the text Would it be possible to make it grab the text from the ability section of the item's page rather than the upload comment? for the comments I copy and pasted the comments left by Jagex on their twitpic pages (although I admit I should have checked for mistakes first). Or alternatively, is there a way to change or remove the 'comment' on an uploaded file? Thanks Cjthegreat4 18:47, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :As with all things wiki, we can tweak and change things as it goes on. I should note that on the Item infobox template, the "ability" option is there only to put something in the box. As we get to understand this game better, there will certainly be other attributes and values for comparison between each item. Almost all of the actual text on these pages is going to change substantially once the game is released, but for now we have the articles already started and some links/infrastructure to get everything to work as well. Don't sweat the details here, but if you see something that really bugs you, try to fix it. There is a lot of work to be done here. --Robert Horning 19:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) splitting page This page should be turned into an index page that refers to all the different categories of items. It will be impossible to list all the items on 1 page.13:42, February 6, 2010 (UTC)~Ruderion :Compiling a list of items here: 12:00, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Aid items Category:Aid items Alliance-only aid items See Research items Accelerate items Category:Accelerate items Production items Category:Production items Treasure items Category:Treasure items Equipment Category:Equipment Task items Category:Task items Jewellery Category:Jewellery items Forging items Category:Forging items ::I did what i could with the gems added images(ones that i badly cutted) and added description(any resemblance betwen the data i posted here with the other WOL wiki is not coincidence since i copied it from there, of course i was also the one that posted it there)--Ashendant 01:01, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Organizing like the store Shouldn't we organize like it's organized in the store, not all of them just the ones that have all the items,or the ones that have little items out of the store(like production only has 2 caches) for example: *Accelerate Sketches-Notes-Plans-Books-Tomes Drafts-Letters-Diaries-Journals-Scrolls Order-Eddict-Compass-Ruin Rune (i don't know about ruin rune it's been in the offer page for some time) *Production Adv. Sketch-Yew Bow-Jade Bow-Steel Axe-Gold Axe Hillbreaker-Rocksunder-Bronze Urn-Iron Urn-Tax Order Tax Writ-Chun Book-sml cache-lrg Cache (Caches in the end?) *Jewelery Organized by descending valour like in the inventory (at least in mine inventory does) *Forging Also like the store but add this at the end -Emerald image-Saphire image-Ruby image -List of emeralds-list of saphires-list of rubies This is just a bunch of suggestions i think it would improve because the guys that made the game also thought that way it would be more comprehensive than organized by alphabet. Ps. sorry for my bad grammar Ashendant 23:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Comment Not a bad idea. I'm afraid it may not be possible with DPL. Currently, the items are added automatically using DPL. With DPL, you can only sort the articles by: * size, the size of the page (bigger articles before smaller articles) * firstedit, the first timestamp it was created (old articles before new ones) * lastedit, the last edit timestamp (new articles come first) * title, the title of the article (current ordermethod) * category, the category the articles belongs to * etc. For more information, see DPL:Manual - DPL parameters: Controlling output order. I used DPL because it is much easier when the article updates automatically when new item articles are created. IMO, organising the items according to the way Jagex organises them would be a chore. It is just too complicated... Besides, there are plenty of items NOT sold in the shop. How do we order these items together with the other items sold in the shop? Should these items be added at the beginning, in the middle, or at the end? I just feel it is much easier for users to search for items if they are sorted alphabetically. If you want, you could expand the Shop article, and list the items the same way the items are listed at the shop. 13:21, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Well i wouldn't mind doing it, and in some cases it's really easy, but in others would be really hard, but i guess your way is the best, but could you give me the model for templates just so i can attempt doing a few examples?--Ashendant 14:14, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: It would be easy to do, but it would not be automatic like it is now. There are no specific templates, but I have added the code for the auto-galleries. 14:24, March 26, 2010 (UTC) : Images Wouldn't it be easier to add one image to all the emeralds, saphire and rubies like it's ingame, instead of lots of the same images uploaded with different names for each article? :All the different filenames are for the DPL to work. They are being redirected to the three gem images, and not uploaded individually for each filename. For example, File:Bolt Em..jpg‎ redirects to File:Em..jpg. 15:46, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh so you're in the middle of updating it so sorry :S, i also have an unrelated problem, scoot asked me to identify the image of fire & ice artefact and i couldn't but i found another artefact which i added but i can identify the image and told me to tell it to you, could you post the image with all the artefacts so i could tell them to you?--Ashendant 15:53, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::File:Artefacts_all.png. 16:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::The dragon ring is image n_image_5037--Ashendant 16:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks. 16:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::The image for fire & ice is n_image_5024, also do you have those images for other types? like armours and helms?--Ashendant 20:52, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::File:Equipment_all.png. 21:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Ty i know of these, Gilt Armour is n_item_7153, Lucent set is betwen n_item_7132 and n_item_7135, i'll probably say more later Ashendant 21:09, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :Bamboo artefact is n_item_5035--Ashendant 21:23, March 26, 2010 (UTC) : I think vale set is n_item_7136 - n_item_7139Ashendant 21:52, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Someone identified for me the azure cord as n_item_7146 so i guess the rest of the set is the images 7144 to 7147--Ashendant 21:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Empire helm as been identified has n_item_7176--Ashendant 21:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC)